Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Holy Hill
by Uppaw18
Summary: AU. In 1892, a young english aristocrat, a young english prostitute and a russian rabbi must bring a pregnant virgin to the top of God's mountain in Jerusalem, while being chased by a satanic cult that wish to bring the Anti-Christ to the world. Currntly rated T, maybe M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Jojo fans, I'm Uppaw18 and this is my Jojo fanfic. I love Jojo despite not finishing part V because I'm pissed off at King Crimson, and yes I do know how it works aside of "It just works". Despite my lack of knowledge and my incapability to write a pose, I will try my best to do a story for one of my favorite manga/anime. I hope you like it...**_

* * *

 **London, 1892,**

The darkness of the evening filled the streets of the city, the lights from the lamposts were dim and the air started to become colder since the late afternoon. The street was filled with stone buildings of a common neighborhood of an area in London.

A lone lady walked on the sidewalk as a carrige passed by. Her long curly blond hair reached to the back of her neck and even slightly below that. Her big and curved lips puckered with anger and bitterness as she kept walking. Her slightly curved yet long face was filled with makeup and the lime-green victorian dress that held to her curvaceous frame filled her with shame.

The woman didn't like her place of occupation, but in the streets she had to survive since the death of her father, so prostitution was the only option for her. _'I hate that bloody brothel! Mr. Cangsly better give me a proper share this time. Not that I'll actually do the job he wants me to do."_ the woman thought to herself with bitterness as she kept walking on the path.

The more and more she walked, the further her anger rose to her head. _'Not that a divine lady like myself should ever let men inside her! I would never do that! That is why my guardian angel does the work for me.'_ sh kept thinking to herself asshe increaced her pace with her getting lost in thought.

Just before she knew it she felt like something coming at her from behind. A hideous man with green skin who stood at 1.76 charged at her with an incredible speed. "Fear not! You will be in the honorable presence of my master soon!" the man roared with a discusting shriek as he charged with his hands wide open in an attemp to capture the young woman.

A she turned around, the blonde twenty something years old frowned at the incoming attacker, only to snort in annoyance. The man couldn't see what happened next as a slim yet bulky hand clad in gold appeared next to the woman and slammed a thunderous hook into her attacker's face when he was close, breaking the right side of his skull as the fist pushed itself into the middle of the man's face before sending him away flying high and far from where the prostitute stood.

A moment later the woman turned around and scoffed. "Hmph, amateur." she said without caring if she killed him or not, mostly annoyed that someone came to attack her.

As she started walking she heard a deafining shriek from where her guardian angel blasted the man. The victorian woman Turned around only to see the man standing up and starting to recover as his destroyed face started to reform itself. The loud crunching where foul and sickly even from 60 meters away.

When the face finally finished its healing process, the dark green skinned man looked at the shocked blonde woman. "Where are you going? I haven't grabbed you yet!" he roared as he started to charge again at the woman with malicious intent, making the woman frozen in shock to snap back and hope that her guardian spirit is ready to kill the man.

"HEY!" a loud shout from a slightly deep bass came from above, making the man stop in fear and sweat to start flowing from his brow and across his body as he seemed to freeze in fear. His gaze shifted to the source of the voice, as well as the prostitute.

On a rooftop of a house on the other side of the sidewalk stood a giant of a man who stood proud at 1.95 high with dark brown hair and a slightly mascular body with a round face. He wore a dark blue dinner jacket with matching smooth pants, along with a bright-purple undershirt and a white bow tie. His shoes were black and definitely classy. Around his figure glowed a bright yellow if slightly golden aura as he jumped down from the roof.

As he was in the process of falling he reached his hand foward and extended his fingers, only for five flaming strings to come out of his fingertips, which wrapped themselves around a lampost, which he used to control his landing. When he landed he rolled on the ground and rose right on the other side of the road.

The green skinned man jumped up in fear before starting to go to the other direction away from the woman as he seemed to panicked. "Bollocks to this! I ain't dying to a Hamon user!" he shrieked as he tried to flee from the man, who just grinned.

Suddenlt a slim figure clad in an iron suit except for the arms, which seemed like they were one fire appeared next to the tall man. The being had what seemed like an incinerator covering it's head, with two yellow orbs for eyes and stood at the same height as the man next to it. The colors of red, orange and yellow flames filled it's arms while gray metal covered the rest of the flaming figure.

As the smile grew larger on the face of the young man he covered himself in golden aura appeared around him and then around the flaming thing being next to him. With a swift and wide movement of his arm that was copied by the flaming man, the fingers of the metal clad man of fire seemed to fuse before turning into a thick whip that started to move towards the green man in a slashing motion that went through lamposts like a knife into butter, only to swiftly reach the running man and cut his legs from the rest of his body.

With a pained shriek the man filled with fear crashed to the ground as well as several lampost that had started to melt in the area that they were cut by the flaming whip of strings. The fansy clothed man started to walk towards his prey, not before looking at the young woman and giving her a smile of reasurance, making her scoff as she watched what was going to happen next.

As the giant of a man reached his downed pray, the aura around him intensified and the flaming figure clad in metal disappeared, much to the surprise of the woman who could see the ghost, which the green man could not.

The man in the dinner jacket crouched down and looked at the second man, who was now whimpering in pain and fear, tearing up as he saw the giant figure putting a giant shadow on him. "I'm sorry but a monster like you cannot remain alive." he said with a bit of sadness to his deep voice before he raised his arm. "OVERDRIVE!" he roared before slamming his hand against the head of the other man, making it explode.

After getting up and taking a deep breath, the tall man turned around and started to walk towards the woman while keeping himself calm and trying to look nice, but the look of arrogance and distain from the woman didn't really show any appreciation towards him.

"Sorry about all that miss," the man started to say but the woman turned her head to the side in order to show that she wasn't ready to act friendly with the man.

As an akward silence occured between the two, the blode haired youth was the first to break the ice. "I didn't need your help, if that's what you're thinking." she said arrogantly while showing that she didn't liked being rescued.

The tall man smiled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. The guy was just dangerous and I've been searching for the man he called "master" for a long time." he tried to explain the situation to the blode lady who stood at 1.88 cm tall, but she only turned away with every intent of being rude and started to walk away.

After a sigh of disappointment came out of the mouth of the youthful man and after at least taking 10 steps towards her workplace, the blonde prostitute stopped and sighed, only to turn around and walk back to the younger man.

"I guess I have to play nice and introduce myself. My name's Diana Brando, or "Dio" for short." she reached her left hand in order to point him to a gesture of kissing a lady's hand, something the fancy looking man quickly realized and acted accordingly.

After being pleasant the man pointed towards himself with the thumb of his left hand and gave a radiating smile filled with happiness and a friendly outlook. "Nice to meet you Miss Brando. My name is Joel Joestar, or "Jojo" for short." the young man said as he tried to impress the young woman, who just sighed with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Jojo." Diana said as both reached out and shook hands before going their seperate ways.

* * *

 **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Part I: Holy Hill  
**

* * *

Several days have passed since that meeting with the young Jojo and Diana still remembered his youthful and of cource the spectre that stood next to him when he attacked. She immediately recognized it as something very similar to her guaridan angel. That fact alone made the youth stick hard into her memory.

She sat in a small room resting in the Mermaid Brothel where she worked. The she was sitting in was furnished with a nice and pretty comfortable bed with white sheets that sported hearts of red and pink on them. The walls were painted in white and across the rooms stood several other pieces of furniture: a wooden chair with a broken leg, a dusted counter where Diana kept a pipe that she stole from one of her customers that she knocked out before he could do the deed on her and a squeeky door that wasn't very thick and might be easily broken.

Right now noises filled the building that went pass through the walls of the room, pissong the blonde woman off. The noises of moaning women sleeping with men annoyed her, since the thought of letting a person touch her divine body disgusted her. _'Bloody hell, why do I have to work as a prosttitute? This is beneath me. Besides, the smell of those bodily fluids are horrible.'_ she ranted to herself inside her head as she closed her eyes.

Hours passed as she spend her time sleeping, ignoring the banging sounds on the cracked door of the room. When the woman woke up it was already close to the late hours of the night, when most men brobably dropped dead in a pub from the alchohol that flooded the poor areas of the city.

As the thoughts of tasty booze filled her thoughts, she laid her head on the pillow of the semi-comfortable bed. "I would kill for a drink." she said aloud but a moment later she shook her head in anger and disgust from the thought alone. _'No! I'm not like my old man! Nothing like that bastard!'_ she thought to herself angrily before getting up from the bed and kicking the wooden chair down, only for a ghostly fist to appear and smash the broken furniture into pieces.

After a yell of frustration came out of the throat of the blonde prostitute, fast pacing footsteps closing in on her room entered into her ears as she snarled. Three hard and furious knocks against the door shook the wooden door to it's foundations as dust started to fall from it.

"DIANA! WE NEED TO TALK!" a gruff and old voice shouted with fury filling every sound coming into the room. Diana just sighed with annoyance and rolled her eyes as she took out her lime-green dress and put it on her white skinned body.

She opened the door only to see an average sized man in his fifties standing in front of her, looking up in order to meet her gaze. The lady only scoffed as she saw her annoying employer, not caring about what he had to say. She pushed him aside and started walking.

Angered by his employee's gesture, the man quickly ran after the tall woman and grabbed her hand. "What do you think you're doing, huh?! Stealing from my clients after beating them uncontious!" the old man roared with fury as he complained about the actions of the prostitute, who turned her gaze at him and stared daggers. Mr. Cangsly continued to talk, unfazzed by the malicious gaze of his employee. "Worst of all you show me no respect! Do you want to piss me off?" he finished with a question as he ranted with anger and saliva flying from his mouth in spades.

"Why should I open my legs for filth? Why don't you just give me my pay and drop dead, Mr. Cangsly." Diana spoke with a cold-hearted and condescending tone at the old man holding her arm, before taking a bit of momentum with before slapping her employer in the face with her long arm.

As the old man put his hand on the spot burning from the powerful slap, his furious eyes became enraged to the point that he didn't think straight, which was a huge mistake when it came to handling Diana. He pulled his gun from his trousers and pointed it at the tall lady.

"LET'S SEE YOU BEING SO ARROGANT AFTER GETTING SHOT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before pulling the trigger. The projectile bullet flew at the blonde prostitute, only to stop mid-air in an instant, when in actuality Diana's guardian spirit grabbed it with it's fingers, not that the old man could see the well-built arm.

The bullet then fell to the ground and Diana walked towards the old man, the hand clad in gold smacking the gun away, surprising the owner of the of the brothel as the invisible arm smacked his gun before smashing into his gut, punching the air out of his lungs and doubling him over,groaning in pain.

As Diana snorted in apathy towards the man her guardian angel attacked, she turned around scoffing before attempting to take her leave.

Heavy footsteps walked towards the downed man as a someone tried to pull him up. "Are you okay mister? Even if you acted in such a horrible manner, I hould still check on you." A voice very familiar to Diana came to her ears as a shocked expression filled her face while witnessing everyone around her looking at her.

She turned around only to see the giant of a man she met several evenings ago helping the old man back on his feet. As the manager of the brothel finally got his futting he brushed the hand of the youth from his shoulder with fury until he saw a ring with a well carved saphire on it placed on the young man's index finger, making a bead of sweat roll from the man's brow.

"Sorry for the occurance here, Mr. Joestar." he apologized as his fury was gone and concern swept his body. The younger and taller man only smiled in kindness and understanding as his eyes met those of the young woman in front of him.

A scowl came from the face of Diana as she looked at Jojo, trying to seem distant as possible. She didn't need that man annoying her at the moment. She crossed her hands and glared daggers at the giant of a man that stood slightly behind her employer.

"Jojo, did some girl finally catch your sight?" a shout came from behind the young man, who turned only to get a hand patting on his head, making him blush slightly.

The newcomer was almost as tall as Jojo and had messy light brown hair. He wore a deep-dark purple dinner jacket with matching pants, black polished shoes, a black top-hat with a pattern of black and white squares on it, with a bright red tie around his neck. He ruffled the young Joestar's hair with one hand while he pulled Jojo's left ear with the other.

The man gave a look scanning the blond and aggitated prostitute before smiling at the Joestar youth. "You found a very pretty one, huh little brother?" the second man asked the fancy looking Joestar as his sly smirk was plastered all over his face, making his younger brother blush.

"Oh come on William, don't be like that." Jojo said to his slightly older brother as blood rushed to his cheeks, making him blush harder. He forced his body to go into a more shelled position in order to feel more comfortable because of the embarrassement that filled the air at the moment.

After several moments in which the blond crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, the old owner of the brothel sweating like crazy and the two Joestar brothers started to look at the area, with Jojo focusing his sight at Diana, which had the hands of her guardian spirit crossing it's arms as well.

A smile then rose to William Joestar's face as he looked at several women in the brothel walking around. He then looked at the older man and crossed his arms. "How much for three of your girls for an hour?" he asked with a sly smile on his face before pulling on his younger brother's ear once more. "I'll let you have that blondie." he wispered into the ear, letting go to pull his wallet out of his jacket.

Jojo kept looking at Diana before he walked towards her and pulled his wallet out of his jacket. "Look, I just want to talk. How much for an hour?" he asked as he tried to search for money in his leather wallet.

The old man suddenly snatched the wallet from Jojo's hand with anger and fury, shoving it back into his pocket, only to then glare at the blonde woman. "Her? You can have her for as long as you like. However she doesn't get a penny, understand?!" the manager of the brothel shoted angrily with distain filling his gruff voice.

A growl came from the lips of Diana as she stared daggers at the old man who now refused to even let her get any sort of payement. A hand clad in gold started to fly towards the old man once again, but ten burning wires stopped it in its tracks, shocking her as she looked at the tall young man, who just shoock his head trying to make her stop the attack of her guardian spirit.

"Fine!" she shouted as she grabbed Jojo's hand and started to pull the slightly muscular man towards the room that she came from.

* * *

 **Outside,**

Atop the roof of a building near the _Mermaid Brothel_ stood a large group of people, reaching up to 25 men. All of them except for one had a dark green, if slightly gray skin tone to them, showing their zombie nature. The tallest man in the group had a pale gray skin tone and fangs, revealing his vampiric nature.

All figures stood tall while covered by darkness, if not slightly shown by the light of the lamposts in the area.

The vampire wavered his hand across his hair which already moved freely and in a beautiful manner as the wind moved it gracefully. "Slaves," he said in a charismatic and soothing voice, making all his zombie servants to look at him like loyal dogs. "Bring me as many girls as you can from this brothel. I want to check them myself." he gave his order in the most calm and polite manner as he could.

The zombies lowered their heads and bent down to their knees when the command was given, only to jump down from the roof or towards the roof of the medium sized brothel. Tiles broke and fell in their wake, making it a truely horrific march to the ears.

The vampire stood tall, his chin raised yet eyes looking down at his target, his right hand still kept it's position inside his lushful hair flowing in the evening wind, while his left arm moved next to the chin on the right side of his face. His body twirled a bit like a snaketo the lef and his legs were in a weird position, most of the weight on his left leg while only the toes of his right leg touched the tiles of the roof, similar to the cat stance in Kung Fu.

As his zombies jumped towards the brothel, a sinister and joyous smile rose to the vampire's face.

 **{To be continued]**

* * *

 **I'll be the roundabout**  
 **The words will make you out an' out**  
 **You spend the day your way**  
 **Call it morning driving**  
 **Through the south**  
 **In an' out the valley**

 **The music, dance and sing**  
 **They make the children really ring**  
 **I spend the day your way**  
 **Call it morning driving**  
 **Through the south**  
 **In an' out the valley**

 **In and around the lake**  
 **Mountains come out of the sky**  
 **And they stand there**  
 **One mile over we'll be there**  
 **And we'll see you**  
 **Ten true summers we'll be back**  
 **And laughing too**  
 **Twenty four before my love**  
 **You'll see, I'll be there with you**

* * *

 _Hey there everybody, this is the end of the first chapter of my story "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Holy Hill". This chapter went by really quick and didn't show much of our main characters Joel Joestar and Diana Brando, which will be shown a bit more next chapter, including the capabilities of their stands.  
_

 _Now it will take several chapter to get to the main stotyline of this story, so be patient will you. If you liked this chapter please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully I can make the next chapters better. The next chapter will come out in about a month._

 _Okay, this is all for now folks. Have a nice week to you all and bye bye for now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 2 of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Holy Hill. Now I know last time I didn't give the chapter a name, so it's name from now on will be: "Jojo and Diana". Now last chapter was from the POV of Diana, so that is why I didn't explain where Jojo or the zombie came from. Now let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fighting in a Zombie Attack**

* * *

 **Jojo's POV  
**

The young englishman was forced to walk behind the tall woman ho grabbed his hand, leading him into a room where the door looked in such a bad state that it made him feel a bit uneasy. As the blonde lady opened the door, he saw the clean and neat bed inside a filthy room with broken items and mold on the walls, making it look like an old house that needed to be rebuilt.

After entering the room, the prostitute let go of the hand of the giant man and stood in front of him with a pouty expression on her face while she crossed her arms. The look on her face made him feel unwelcomed and ashamed of being in this low-level brothel.

"You said you wanted to talk, so go ahead, talk." Diana said with contained and barely restrained anger in her voice, which Joel didn't know if it was pointed at him or at the old man she was arguing with. He just thought this was going to be a boring night of William dragging him into pubs and brothels, but when he heard the old man's voice earlier he noticed Diana, which elevated his spirit.

The most shocking thing for him was when a hand clad in gold appeared out of nowhere and smacked the gun that the owner of the brothel was holding away before slamming into his gut. The fact that no one noticed that aside from the well-dressed young Joestar made him realise that Diana was like him: someone with a spectre that no one else could see. Someone that could understand him.

With a sigh he moved past the pouty blond and sat on the bed, putting his hand next to him. "Please sit Miss Brando. I want to feel comfortable in here and not rejected. Please play nice for one hour and I'll leave you alone." he said sheepishly with and apologetic and calm tone to his voice, as he looked into the anger filled eyes of the woman in front of him.

The prideful blonde sighed with annoyance as she rolled her eyes before sitting next to Jojo, making enough distance between them in case he tried to touch her. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked in a cold and uncaring voice, with the young man seeing in her eyes that she still tried her best to repress her anger.

After looking at her for a bit, Jojo could only shake his head. "Look, I want to know who you are before we talk about your spectre. I'm Joel Joestar, I'm 19 years old. I'm the second son of George Joestar and I have a ghostly spectre similar in a way to yours." he said while extending his hand towards the woman for her to shake it.

The young woman snikered and snorted in annoyance before she agreed to fllow the man's example. "Diana Brando, I'm 23 years old and I'm a prostitute. My guardian angel always keeps me safe." she said as she shook the hand of the young Joestar, causing a smile of kindness to rise to his face.

He was surprised a moment later when the woman slapped his hand away. "Now tell me why you wanted to talk. I did as you wanted, now answer my question!" she said with a nasty tone as she gritted her teeth in anger, showing the man he wasn't helping her or even wanted.

Jojo sighed before allowing his spectre to come out. He focused his mind on his ghostly assistant, making the flaming being armored in a metal shell to appear next to him, shoking the woman sitting next to him. "You can see it, right?" he asked with a calm yet serious voice, only to see the woman nod, making sure that she did see his spectre. "I like to call it "Spectre", since only I knew of it and only I could see it, until now." he explained,seeing that anger started to leave the frame of the young woman.

The young woman gulped as she looked at the flaming being next to the giant of a man sitting next to her. "How can you bring it out in it's complete form?" she asked, showing interest after the sudden feeling of shock left her, replacing all of the anger with intrigue, which made Jojo smile with happiness.

Suddenly tears started to flow from the eyes of the kind young man, as he felt happiness filling his body. He couldn't believe he actually met someone who could see his spectre. He finally realised there was someone out there who realised how he was feeling, who could understand those feelings. As of the moment, meeting Diana Brando was one lucky and swift movement of fate.

"I'm so sorry for crying." he apologied while taking a hankerchief from the pocket of his evening jacket, using it to wipe the tears away. "It's just that I feel so happy to know that someone else could see my spectre." he explained as he kept wiping the tears from his eyes before calming himself. "Now to answer your question, I just focus on it, feeling it in my mind before allowing it o go free." he answered the question that the blonde prostitute asked him, a smile still placed kindly on his face.

The two looked at each other for a bit before Diana lowered her head. "I don't usually focuse too much when it comes to my guardian angel, because it makes it use it's ability." she said with a voice that tried to cover something. Realizing it was probably not something for him to ask about, he thought of just asking her more about her life.

"Most of the time it makes you feel special right?" Jojo asked with a sad tone to his voice, mostly because he felt saddened by the feeling of being special, since no one could understand how it felt like. He felt lonely even amoung his family, which made him angry at his spectre a lot. Now he thought that Diana also felt lonely and hoped to connect to her somehow.

"Oh yes, definitely! When I first discovered it, it convinced me that I was on top of the world!" she said with glee and pride in her eyes as arrogance started to pour into her voice. Hearing the woman talk about her superiority showed the man that the both of them were very different but it didn't push him away from listening to what the blonde had to say.

"Now I feel so divine, since something as special as my guardian angel is constantly protecting me and only me, I feel divine." she said in a smug and arrogant way, as she was now completely lost in her ownself-indulgant thinking.

For a while he just stayed quiet and allowed her to talk. Whatever he could learn from her babbeling on and on didn't bore him, but it didn't keep him interested that much either. After a while Diana stopped talking and both stayed in an akward silence. Both started to feel a bit uncomfortable in the situation and blood started to pour into Jojo's cheeks as he started blushing.

Before he could mutter another word, screams started to pour into the ears of the tall young man from outside the room. With a serious expression he jumped off the bed and ran as quick as possible outside of the room, with Diana quickly following him.

As he exited the room, he saw many young women running and screaming, only for pale and sickly men with gray and green skin colors to catch them with a lot of force, one even caught the woman with enough force that her arm twisted and broke like a twig.

Realizing that the men were zombies, the view of women getting injured by the undead demons made him sick and furious, to the point that he quickly entered his regular stance. Letting air into his lungs as he took a deep breath, the golden glow of Hamon flowed through him like a peaceful river.

" **[Shoota Thrill]!** " he shouted, focusing his mind on his spectre, which made the slim flaming being wrapped in gray metal appeare beside him, the glow of Hamon surrounding it as well. He quickly counted the number of foes standing in his way. He saw at least eight zombies running and grabbing women as they saw fit, while three others were guarding the exit, making it impossible for anyone to escape.

With a quick snap of Jojo's fingers, the five fingers of the left hand of the flaming being started to unravel into long strings, each reaching the length of 20 meters. With a thought alone the five long strings rose from the ground and moved around him like calm waves in the sea, as the young englishman locked his gaze on several zombies close to him.

"Jojo, let me help!" Diana shouted in a demanding tone, clearly angry from the act that was occuring in front of the young prostitute, but the noble Joestar didn't have time to explain things properly.

"Please Diana, stay behind me for now!" he yelled, panicking as he now thought about he well-being as well as focusing on getting rid of the zombies. He looked at the area where most of the action took place, only to see a zombie running towards him and the blonde beauty.

"Hey mates, I found another one!" he squealed in a high pitched voice as he ran with enhanced speed towards the noble hamon user, which proved to be a fatal mistake for the evil-doer.

Jojo squinted at his incoming foe, then raised his arm. "Zoom Punch!" he screamed in pain as his shoulder got dislocated, making the arm extend further in reach, making a hit land right on the zombie's jaw, sending him away into the air before he fell to the ground. A second after Joel pointed his index finger right at his fallen foe, making the slim spectre to raise its arm, causing the wire that represented the index finger of its left hand to fly at the zombie as fast as a bullet, piercing the undead's skull and burning it from the inside, causing an ear deafening scream of agony to come from the throat of the downed monster.

"Shoota Thrill Overdrive!" Jojo roared as Hamon passed through the wire of flame right into the skull of the undead, making it explode in a golden light. This made the other zombies to notice the even, making them charge at the well dressed man as quick as possible.

"Kill the Hamon user!" they roared as they exposed their fangs and saliva that poured from their mouths, which disgusted Diana quite a bit. No dread passed through Jojo's mind as he looked at the horde coming his way.

With a swift extension of his arm his spectre, or **[Shoota Thrill]** as he called it, extended its hand as well, allowing several wires to fly at the sickly pale group of undead. While the wires of flame flew fowards, their pattern of movement was completely over the place, moving like waves in a raging storm. Jojo smiled with thrill in it, filling the long strings of flame with Hamon.

As the wires reached their targets, it went through them like they were nothing, cutting them down with ease, while the Hamon on the flaming wires roasted and destroyed the bodies of the undead.

After taking a sigh of relief, he looked at the woman behind him who stood there with obvious awe and shock on her face, before she tried to hide it behind a pouty expression, which made Jojo smile with kindness and understanding, as he thought the prideful beauty would admit that she was awed by something.

"My spectre can turn itself into wires made of flames. The wires themselves can move fast enough to cut human limbs, something I deeply regret for learning." he said as a bit of sadness started to fill his tone, allowing himself to reveal something he saw as a mistake in his past. He believed he could trust Diana that much.

When his guard was done, a zombie suddenly crashed through the window of the building, surprising Jojo long enough for it to get close to him. Expecting the worse, the brown haired giant didn't close his eyes, but tensed his body. Suddenly a fist of gold clashed into the head of the zombie, breaking its entire head apart while sending it away right through the wall of the building, making a human shaped hole in it.

Surprised, Jojo looked at the young beauty, who just glared at him with a smug and arrogant smile on her face. "Now will you accept my help?" she asked sarcastically while letting her grin grow wider across her face. With a sigh of defeat, the well dressed Joestar nodded his head, before the young prostitute moved right to his side.

Suddenly they saw zombies jumping into the brothel through the windows and even the roof, making debris fall to the ground. The first debris fell on the old man that ran the establishment, who was injured by the zombies that Jojo had slain. The debris landed on the old man, killing him in an instant.

Now at least more than a dozen zombies were inside the hall of the brothel, starting to surround Diana and Jojo. Concern finally reached Jojo's mind, as he couldn't think of a way to take down all these zombies without William, who was still probably ignoring the screams and enjoying himself. The thought of his brother's selfishness made the young man to growl in anger as he felt like he was in a disadvantage.

Suddenly the front entrance opened as if a ghost pushed it open gently. A tall figure with gray skin, a muscular body and fangs sported from his upper jaw, making the Joestar to realize the man was a vampire.

The vampiric leader allowed his long hair of bright brown to flow in the wind as he entered. He didn't wear any shirt but he wore a pair of fansy pants and polished black shoes on his feet. In his hand he held a shirt and a dinner jacket, which confused the Hamon user, since he didn't think of a reason for the undead leader to remove his clothes.

The cold and chilling gaze met Jojo's, which caused fear to flow freely into the body of the young giant of a man, causing his body to shake as if he was in a snowstorm. The sight seemed to please the vampire, as a smirk of arrogance filled his face.

"You're smart, boy." he said with an accent to his English, an accent which was clearly Hungarian. Jojo got lost in thought because of the fear that gripped tightly to his mind, but after several moments he managed to release the fear as he steeled himself for a fight.

The vampire then shifted his gaze to the tall woman next to the young Joestar, with his grin growing wider. "Kill the boy and bring me the girl." he said to his zombies, who all started to run towards the two, making Jojo to steady his breathing to allow Hamon to flow from him and his spectre right next to him on the left.

Diana suddenly took a step foward, which surprised Jojo but most of all scared him. "Diana stop!" he shouted, making the young blonde to turn around and scoff.

"Please Jojo, I got this." she said as she looked at the horde approaching the two, only to snort in annoyance. "Listen well you bloody bastards, you won't touch **this** divine body." she said as she pushed he chest foward and crossed her arms in a way that the left arm was facing down while the right moved next to her face. Looking from behind her, it looked to Jojo like she was hugging herself.

After a second or two of which she closed her eyes, Diana opened them in a flash as they almost reached her. " **[The World]!** " she roared at the top of her lungs, making her spectre appear right next to her. It looked like a slime yet slightly muscular woman standing at Diana's height, with gray skin clad in golden equiptment, which Jojo didn't even realize what it was. On its shoulder it had golden watches, while on its knees it had the letter "D" on each kneecap. On its back it had the letter "W" in one big letter.

An instant after the spectre appeared, all of the zombies flew backwards, flying out of the brothel through the walls and windows. Each of them had several dents that were in the size of the specre's fists, as well as a hole in the size of an arm in the middle of their chest. The whole thing shocked Jojo, leaving him confused at what that just occured in front of his eyes.

When all the commotion was over, the young englishman looked at the vampire, who seemed as shocked as he was when the blonde woman allowed he spectre to use its ability, but while Jojo could see the female golden spectre, the vampire could not.

Suddenly a door from the other side of the room opened, revealing a hastily dressed William, much to the young Joestar's happiness. He finally felt a bit safer after Diana got rid of the zombies and his older brother was now coming to kill the vampire alongside him.

"Okay, what the bloody hell is going on here?!" he demanded with an angry voice, only to look and see the hungarian with the gray skin and fangs, making him frown as he took a deep breath, allowing his Hamon energy to flow through him.

The older Joestar then looked at his brother and extended his hand. "Jojo, as the more experienced Hamon user, I will kill this vampire. Protect your little lady and see how it is done." he said in a serious tone as he started running towards the leader of the zombie horde.

The vampire looked at the incoming man and only giggled as a smile of arrogance filled his lips. "You sure you don't want your brother's help?" he asked mockingly, as his messy haired oppenent allowed his right arm to extend in a Zoom Punch, which the vampire easily evaded with his super-human reflexes.

As he retracted his arm back, William Joestar concentrated his Hamon into his knee, which made Jojo excited as he believed in his brother's capabilities. _'Go William! Defeat him!'_ he cheered mentaly inside his thoughts, knowing that shouting would only destract his older brother.

"Sendo Knee Strike!" the bright brown haired human roared as the knee wrapped in golden energy flew in like a speeding horse towards the chest of the undead. Unfortunately it seemed the vampire managed to block the attack, much to the shock of both Joestar men.

Suddenly it seemed like the pant of the older Hamon user was ripped appart in the area of the knee, revealing the knee as it started to grow purple, making the fighting Joestar to shake slightly from what appeared to be low temperatures.

"Can you fight me alone while you're freezing?" the vampire mocked with a question, making his foe to grit his teeth as he used the foot of his other leg to push away from his undead foe. Joel then saw blood coming from the knee of his older brother, causing concern to fill Jojo's mind. Not allowing himself to let it go, he started running towards the fight that was occuring.

William quickly noticed Jojo's advancement and glared daggers at him. "Jojo, don't come near me! I can handle this!" he shouted, but this left him open for a sluggish yet powerful right hook that crashed into his cheek, sending him flying across the room into a wall.

Jojo could already see the damage that the fist caused his brother as a streak of blood started to trickle from his mouth and his jaw was swollen or maybe even broken. As the older Joestar tried to get up, the vampire had already jumped into the air, falling with great velocity intending to crush his human foe. William acted according to his training and rolled to the side, causing relief to fill Jojo's mind for the moment.

This was short lived, however, as the moment William Joestar got back up, so did his faster opponent, who used his raw strength to smash the Hamon user against the wall, causing the human to spew blood. This again made Jojo run towards the two, but suddenly a man in a red and black colored portal appeared, from which a cloaked figure came out with a buff humanoid with black skin and yellow eyes. Clearly this man had a spectre.

Allowing Shoota Thrill to act quickly, Jojo focused his mind at his spectre, which then sent all ten of its wires in the velocity of a bullet straight at the new clocked figure, but the black humanoid next to it acted quickly and grabbed the wires with ease, much to the shock of Jojo. At that moment the portal also disappeared.

The cloacked figure then turned around and looked at the vampire. "You must come, our targets are near the harbour." he said, his accent revealing him to be american, which surprised Jojo, but it couldn't reach the cloud of concern that he had towards his brother, who was still in danger.

An annoyed snort then came from the vampire, who was holding the older Joestar by the throat, using his super strength so that he couldn't use his Hamon. "Fine. Let's go." he said with annoyance in his voice, and it seemed like he didn't want to go, but it seemed the cloacked figure commanded him.

Suddenly the vampire raised his right hand and with a quick movement pierced Willam's chest, stabbing his heart and killing him instantly. A painful, panicked and furious "NOOOOOOO!" shout came from Jojo as he saw his older brother die. He tried running towards the pair, only for the large black humanoid filled with muscles and with yellow eyes to put pressure on the wires, causing Jojo to wince in pain and surprise.

As he fell to one knee, he saw Diana running as well, her golden spectre flying after her before it charged straight at the burly dark spectre. "MUDA!" the golden female roared with the voice of Diana as it sent a punch towards its foe, who could only block it before blood started to fly from cuts that formed across its hand, making the cloacked figure to react as blood sprayed from his hand, the same one that the spectre was injured.

Seeing this made Jojo realise something that he didn't know before: if the spectre is injured, then its owen will be injured too. The power of The World then sent the cloacked figure flying towards the vampire, who side stepped his ally, allowing him to fly through the wall into the street.

Picking the american up and putting him on his shoulder, the humgarian looked at Jojo with an evil smile before he jumped away on top of the rooftop of a building, leaving the brothel alone.

Running towards the dead body of his brother, Jojo started to cry as he held the dead body that was now soaked with the blood of the dead Joestar. Diana kneeled beside the giant of a man and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, not knowing if she cared or not.

That didn't matter now to Jojo. All he cared about was killing the vampire, and he knew where he was going. A expression that combined righteous fury, determination and the need for revenge filled his face and mind. "Diana, let's go to the harbour!" he yelled, pointing at the direction which the vampire escaped from. He stood up and started running, with the young blonde quickly running after him with a concerned look on her face.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Musical Cue- Roundabout by Yes**

* * *

 **Victims of the Joestar Curse:  
**

William Joestar (25)

* * *

 _First of all, I'm surprised it took me less than a month to publish this second chapter, but looking at it I can say that the enthusiasm filled me. I mean, we see Jojo's and Diana's stands in action, which they don't know what stands are becaused they believed to be the only ones to have, so I used the term "Spectre", because that is how Jojo calls them and this chapter was for the most part from Jojo's point of view._

 _Now speaking of stands:_

 _Jojo's stand: **Sh** **oota Thrill**  
_

 _Namesake: Shoot to Thrill be AC/DC  
_

 _Destructive Power: **C**_

 _Range: **A (20 meters)**_

 _Speed: **A**_

 _Precision: **B**_

 _Durability: **D**_

 _Potential Developement: **D**_

 _Shoota Thrill is made of fire and it can turn its fingers into wires, using them as retractable projectiles or as a whip capable of cutting human limbs from the movement speed of the wires. I made it to fight in a similar way to Walter C. Dornaze from Hellsing.  
_

 _Diana's Stand: **The World (Za Warudo)**_

 _Namesake: DIO's The World and Diego's THE WORLD_

 _States: Same as Dio's The World (look it up)._

 _Ability is of course stopping time for 5 seconds. Now when ever she does this I will sometimes spell it as "The World" and other times I'll spell it as "Za Warudo"._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** huh, interesting... I'll keep an eye on this._

 _also, King Crimson distorts probability to reality, in other words, it's a whiny b****._

 _ **A:** Yes I know King Crimson erases time for a period of 10 seconds. I hate it for being so OP and for "killing" Polnareff. Thanks for geting interested, hopefully this chapter raised your excitement to read this story even more._

 _ **R:** Interesting start that's for sure. _

_It definitely has a bit of promise to it if I'm being completely honest. I mean there were a few bumps in the road for it grammatically but story wise there was absolutely nothing wrong. It did everything a first chapter should introduce your main characters, a group of villains for them to fight, and a bit of atmosphere._

 _I can also say that Joel Joestar may already be my favorite character, though I feel that is kind of the point._

 _ **A:** Thanks, I sure am glad to see you here, reviewing my Jojo story. Joel Joestar is supposed to be the most likeable of the named characters so far, since Diana is an arrogant bitch thanks to Za Warudo and William was supposed to be an asshole so it would be easier for me to kill him in this chapter. And of course my grammer will be off at points in the story. Your grammer isn't completely perfect all the time in your story, but its okay since it doesn't bother me at all._

 _ **R:** Interesting start, but the grammar is a bit off in places._

 _Also, while (obviously) Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando didn't have "onscreen" siblings or relatives in the original Phantom Blood, there's a good chance that they would have had cousins or something. Which would probably explain Joel and Diana. Unless... It's an AU similar to Steel Ball Run._

 _ **A:** First of all, thank you for saying it was interesting. Second, yes it is the kind of AU like Steel Ball Run. It takes place in a different universe to that of the original universe and the SBR and Jojolion universe, as Joel Joestar is an alternate counterpart to Jonathan Joestar while Diana Brando is an alternate counterpart of Dio Brando._

 _Well, this is all for now. See you next chapter. Bye bye._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there everyone, here is another chapter of Holy Hill. Now I hope you liked last chapter, since it did feature the Stands [Shoota Thrill] and [The World], which I really liked writing in that chapter, despite not doing too much. Also Za Warudo won't stop time too many times and would be more like [Star Platinum: The World] in Diamond is Unbreakable. Also this chapter will be shorter than the other two. Now to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Rabbi in the Harbour

 **Ending Musical song: Roundabout** **by Yes**

* * *

A small boat floated on the water close to the harbour during the dark of the night. The boat was following the watchtower in the area while floating in the shadows. The boat was in a horrible condition, as the wood it was made of was starting to crack and the color was fading slightly.

On the board were three people: one was the ship's captain, a man in his forties who wore completely white clothing from head to toe, clearly busy making it to shore. The second was an elderly man sitting on a old chair reading a book in his own language, which was russian. He was a man of sixty seven years of age who stood at 1.64 meters tall, which a slightly bent back, white sideburns and a greatbig bushy beard of white covering his face. His close were raggs and his eyes were focused on the book he was reading.

The third person on the small boat was a young woman of nineteen years and clear slavic features. She had a long face and dark brown hair long enough to reach the middle of her back. Her eyes were focused on one thing that was on her mind: her belly which looked pretty big, indicating she was pregnant.

The elder russian managed to notice the lights in the distance as his eyes were stuck on the book he was reading. The captain turned his head at the elder man and the woman deep behind her elderly watcher.

"We're reaching London! Is the man you're looking for even there?" the man in white asked in nonstandard Russian as he asked the older man in suspicion of the man who paid him. He didn't trust these kind of people.

A long sigh came from the bearded man as he closed the book and put it on the wooden and cracked floor of the boat. "I can talk English, even if not mastered yet. Yes, Dr. Charleston from London." the white haired man said in broken and nonstandard English to the captain in white as he stood up and walked towards the pregnant woman.

He walked slowly with a bit of a limp, slowing his movement even more and causing him pain whenever he dragged his leg. He reached to the point that he stood in front of the young lady, but he didn't look down. "We'll meet my contact here and he will get us a route to reach our destination easier." he told the woman in Russian in a slightly detached and cold tone, but still caring enough to make her feel easy.

As time started to pass it was easier to see shore when the lights of the watch tower went over the city, allowing him to see an arbour for the old man and his female companion could set foot. After many days in sea it would be a good idea to walk a bit on land.

As the old man stood the younger man who functioned as the captain of the ship stood right next to him, both staring into the distance. "You come down too. Stay next to me all time." the older man said in Russian, making the younger man frown and look with slight distain at the elder.

"You don't tell me what to do on my ship!" the captain shouted in Russian with slight anger in his tone, but the older man didn't flinch. The woman in the back heard what the captain said and immediately cowarded in fear while covering her belly. "I'm only helping you because you pay me a lot of money, Christ killer!" the captain kept shouting in Russian in a furious rant, while throwing a foul insult at the elderly rabbi.

The rabbi didn't flinch at all and kept silent, only to sigh and stand quietly, making the younger man walk away towards the wheel in order to make sure they reached the harbour safely.

After a while they finally reached the harbour and the elderly man helped the captain put the anchor down into the water. After several minutes the ship was tied to the docks and the captain glared at the old man, who started to leave the boat, but not before seeing the woman trying to get down.

The rabbi grabbed the girl by the arm, stopping her in her tracks. She winced in pain as she looked at the older man and pouted. "Let me go!" she shouted in Russian as she tried to get away, only to recieve a slap in the face, making her stop any attempt to leave the men behind.

The jewish man shook his head with disapprovement as he looked at her with a serious glare in his eyes. "You must not leave my sight. Understand?" he asked as he tightened his grip even further and the young pregnant woman could only nod before he released her.

The glare of the rabbi then went towards the captain of the ship, which made the younger man take a step back, which he didn't know why he did that.

As the three got off the boat, they walked around the harbour, with the young woman constantly looking around with fear in her heart. The barely lit enviroment and the moisure in the air made thing not the most pleasent for the captain either. The rabbi however kept his head cool at all times, prepared to find his ally and to anticipate what ever ambush was waiting for him, since many people heard of the rumors.

As the three kept walking the suddenly stopped at the sight of a group of men wearing black cloaks around their bodies to the point that they couldn't see their faces except for one: a tall man with grey skin and teeth.

After a few moments of observation saw that another cloaked figure tried to hide his left hand from view, but the old rabbi could see small drops of red falling to the ground, showing that he was bleeding slightly.

The elderly man put his hand in front of the young pregnant girl to his right, only to focus his mind to release a figure about his height with four hands, which had a weight tied to each palm. It also had two thin legs and dark purple skin, yellow eyes and blue beard that reached its crotch area.

"No subtle. You no get girl." he said in broken English with a frown on his face and, as the figure next to him entered some sort of battle stance, making the group that included five men laugh with joy at the prospect of seeing the old man releasing his power. "My Stand, **[Rolling Stones]**!" he roared with determination as the Stand clenched its hands into fists around the weights glued to its palms.

One of the people under the cloaks started to step foward before they were cut by a noise. "I found them!" a voice of a young woman in the air, making everyone look up to see a blonde woman flowing through the sky above straight towards them, with a young well dressed giant of a man right behind her, catching her in the air with five flaming wires.

One of the five members in the group started to tremble as the grey skinned man looked up with a grin on his face. "Seems the boy came for revenge." he said in an hungarian accent, making the rabbi seem surprised even more from the arrival of the two people above them, who were starting to fall towards them.

* * *

 **Diana's POV**

For about an hour the two were searching for the two jerks who dared to attempt to capture her. An hour! Diana started to feel angry and frustrated as they used the power of their Guardian Angels to go from harbour to harbour across part of the large city. With Jojo using his wires and her using **[The World]** to jump high and far to the point that she looked like she was flying, they searched for the asshole vampire who thought he could try to kidnap her and get away with it.

What she barely tried to do was attemp to comfort the young man who was helping her, even if it was in order to get revenge for the death of his brother.

After the kept going all over the city they were reaching the fourth harbor since they started searching. This one was in a much worse shape than the other three, as it didn't have many boats and hasn't been renovated in over fifteen years. A lot of criminals were settling their matters in this harbor, therefore no one dared to come there.

She dropped on top of a roof top with Jojo slightly behind her. She then started to use the incredible sight of her Guardian Angel to see if there was anything they should find out of the ordinary. For several minutes she didn't notice anything, until her sight caught a group of five cloaked figures, like the one in the brothel, standing in front of three people, only for a weird figure to come out of the old man, similar to her and Jojo.

Diana then looked at the taller man with excitement combined with bloodlust and arrogance. "I found them!" she yelled out loud before using the golden legs of **[The World]** to push her up into the sky, reaching them nearly an instant.

Air rushed past her long blonde hair as she started to fall down, preparing to deal with the situation before it even starts. Her body was then stopped midair with a painful burn around her abdomen, causing her to look back at the angry young man who jumped after her by swinging from a lampost close by, before he started spinning her, giving her some momentum.

"I don't know what you're ability is, but us it!" the well dressed Hamon user shouted as the wires of fire that came from his fingers span her fast and released right when she was facing the direction of the cloaked group.

As she flew at an incredible speed at the five people in black cloaks she smiled, allowing the golden woman that was her guardian spirit to come out in its full form. "I was planning just that!" she shouted as all eyes where focused on her and the women from the group of three people started to run.

" **[Za Warudo]!** " Diana yelled with joy and bloodlust as waves of energy blasted out of her guardian angel, stopping the entire flow of time in an instant, while her form was still flying fast. The golden clad woman that was Diana's spirit pushed down her legs and provided a smooth landing for the blonde prostitute, allowing her to land safely right in front of the group of five people who where frozen in time.

" **Toki yo Tomare.** " she said with a serious tone before looking at the cloaked men. She first noticed the vampire who leaded the assult on the piece of shit brothel she was working in, as he wasn't wearing a black cloak. With a smile from the tall woman, her spirit of gray skin clad in gold appeared and slammed a powerful left hook into his face while it shouted "MUDA!" with Diana's voice coming from it, only to continue with a right uppercut to the chin, starting his movement upwards that was stopped by the effects of **[The World]'s** ability.

The second one was the one who was covering his right arm, making the beauty to confirm he was the one she attacked an hour ago. With a thundering punch she sent him flying, only for stopped time to halt the movement completely.

Another smile rose to the tall blonde's face as the golden spirit next to her stared at the three remaining figures in cloaks. _'Three seconds left.'_ she thought to herself before **[The World]** flew towards the third one and kicked him so hard with another "MUDA!" sound that the kick bent the legs so hard that it broke them to the point that the bones pierced the flesh, with the blood stopping in the air.

While flying towards the forth, Diana's guardian spirit started to throw a fast barrage of punches that dented the frame of the fourth one before doing the same thing to the fifth, denting his bodies with at least a dozen punches.

A sly smile then rose to the young prostitute's face as her spirit or "Spectre" as Jojo called it, returned to her side. " **Soshite, toki wa ugoki dasu.** " she said with joy in her tone as time itself started to move once more.

As time moved the hungarian flew into the air with blood flowing from his mouth as his jaw broke and cracked, shoking him as he didn't realize what happened. The already injured man flew backwards into a couple of empty crates that stood on the pier. The third one rolled in the air as blood splattered everywhere from his destroyed legs. The fourth and fith ones flew into the air by the force of all the punches they were hit with, blood flowing from their mouths and pain of broken ribs making them wince.

As they fell down with "Thuds!" on the ground a smile rose to the blonde woman, only for her to fall to her knees several moments later as she felt intense pain in her chest. She grasped the left side of her chest, where her heart was, as she started to huff and puff intensly. _'Bloody hell?! Why does my chest hurts?!'_ she thought to herself paniking while still angry at the situation, as it made her feel helpless, something she dispised.

* * *

The first one of the five to get up was non other than the vampire, who was stunned from what happened yet thrilled for some reason. _'I don't know what hit me, but I can tell that its physically stronger than me._ _'_ he thought to himself with causion and an analystic mind, as he looked at the man next to him, who decided to remove the hood of his cloak.

The man was standing at 1.73 meters tall and had an olive skin tone and dark black hair along with emerald green eyes. As he focused his pitch black skinned and muscular Stand appeared next to him, only to raise its arm in front of its chest and create a portal out of black and crimson colored energy, which he stepped towards to, only to disappear.

He appeared in front of the panting young lady with a furious gaze and his Stand raise its arm to strike. "I'm going to give you more than just a few cuts on the arm, you stupid prostitute." he said as the black muscular figure started to strike, only for five flaming wires to wrap themselves around the arm before they pulled him to a stop. He raised his head to see the well dressed giant of a man pulling him his own strength as the wires came from the tips of his fingers.

"I won't let you do anything so wrong and vile." the brown haired Joestar said as a golden aura of Hamon energy flowed around him as he pulled to arm of the Stand away from the heavily panting young beauty whom helped Jojo. A smile then rose to the olive skin-tonned man as the muscular stand used its second hand to create a portal, with the medium sized man jumping into it, only to appear right from behind the tall Hamon user.

"Teleportation is the power of my Stand, **[Disturbed]**. Remember that well before you try to fight me with a weak stand like yours, loser." he said as he sent a right hook right into the face of the young Joestar, who was too shocked to react in time, which made the punch connect and while not to strong, it weakened the strength of the wires, making the pitch black skin-tonned Stand of the man to release itself before charging at Jojo and slamming a vicious gut punch into his stomach, which made him puke and gag in agonizing pain before the strike doubled him over.

While the other three people in cloaks still tried to recover from the damage, the vampire just laughed as he watched the pain the Hamon user was suffering from. "Well boy, I don't know what is going on, but it seems like my friend Gerard here is beating you." he said to the giant man who was on his knees from the hit to the gut that he suffered. A moment later the vampire saw the man raise his head and look at him with a glare of pure anger.

The grey skinned man snikered with humor at the sight before putting his hand on his chin. "If you ever want to take revenge for your brother, my name is Cout Andros III." he said with a thrilled smirk of comfidence on his face before looking at the group of three people the group was targeting, only to lick his lips.

With a dash he then ran towards the three, his target being on other than the pregnant woman next to the old rabbi. A frown appeared on the face of the elder jewish man, and the four armed figure next to him moved one of its hands in a motion of a karate chop, which stopped right in front of the center of its chest. "VOSH!" it shouted, making the vampire feel heavier, much heavier, like his weight has been doubled. The vampire was confused as he didn't know why he felt heavier, since he couldn't see the old man's Stand.

Another arm of the figure next to the rabbi moved pretty slowly in a motion of a karate chop, and stopped again in front of the center of its chest, and as the Stand shouted "VOSH!" once more, the weight of the fanged man doubled again. Trying to reach foward, Count Andros tried to grab the woman, but his arm started to fall under its own weight, but his palm managed to tough one thing, the slavic woman's belly, which contained a baby inside.

Suddenly a flash of light occured that blasted the unholy demon backwards at least 60 meters away from the woman, only for the light to srround the woman with a three-layered aura of gold, white and arctic-blue, which only those who had stands could see, leaving them stunned.

Diana, who was the least fazed by the light, slowly got up and turned around to see the olive skin-tonned man as his Stand started to choke Jojo as the light erupted from the pregnant girl, making him stop. With adeep breath, the golden clad legs of **[The World]** appeared beneath Diana's as it pushed her foward straight at the man in the black cloack. As she closed the distance in an instant, the gold clad arm of her Stand appeared to her left, using it to send a punch that crashed like a bullet into the jaw of the man, causing blood to fly from his mouth along with two teeth.

As the force of the punch sent him flying 20-30 meters, Gerard crashed right next to his vampiric comrade, who was burned all over his body and he seemed to freak out, like he lost it mentaly. Sensing like they were in a bad situation, he created a portal with his Stand, pulling his comrade with him towards it.

As he entered the gate of black and crimson energy, he looked backwards to see two of the three other members of his unite starting to recover as they barely stood up. "You three! I leave those bastards to you!" he yelled in a panic as the warp gate closed behind him right as the blonde beauty managed to catch up to strike again, much to the woman's frustration.

As Diana turned around, the well dressed young man also stood up and panted as he started to recover, while two men stood in front of them and in front of the other group.

* * *

 **Ending musical cue- Roundabout by Yes.**

* * *

 _Hello everyone, I just want to say that this chapter was rushed and that I had a really hard time of figuring out how to write it, so that is why the quality is lower than the last two chapters, which is saying something since they weren't that good._

 _Now for the stand of the rabbi I will give stats only on the next chapter, but the stand that can make warp gates I will reveal now:_

 _Stand: **[** **Disturbed]**_

 _Namesake: **Disturbed (Band)**_

 _Abilities: Disturbed can create teleportation portals only to where people he knows are, which he is able to locate by puting a sort of a tracer inside the blood stream of his allies. The gates can be formed only up to 3-5 meters away from the user, and can teleport to where people the user knows are present._

 _Destructive Power: **C**_

 _Speed: **C**_

 _Precision: **A**_

 _Durability: **B**_

 _Range: **C**_

 _Potential: **B**_

 _Appearance: A muscular humanoid figure who's skin is colored black with yellow eyes in the shapes of rectangles. Veins constantly throb across its arms and legs.  
_

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** Good job for a second chapter you really amped everything up didn't you?_

 _Seeing the Stands in action was something that I was actually waiting for last chapter that never really came and now I'm glad the wait happened. The first big fight of the story and it was certainly a big one._

 _Jojo's Stand is absolutely amazing I like the concept being put into action. Everything about it is so well done._

 _The World is itself without a doubt. I just love the dynamic that it established to portray Diana as one that views herself above the world( pun intended) whilst using it._

 _And yeah this one was a great way to get things going. I feel you are really into this story just from the detailing of the fights._

 _ **A:** Well I'm glad last chapter was enjoyable, even if this chapter wasn't up to par. I did try to portray Diana Brando as an arrogant bitch, she has big shoes to fill. Hope I can write the character development of her character well. In this chapter she helped Jojo chase the vampire because he tried to get away with kidnapping **Her.**_

 _ **R:** interesting to see a JoJo MC using an AC/DC themed Stand... with Araki's reasoning, they usually end up as bad guys, like Esidisi and Valentine's D4C_

 _ **A:** Well I haven't read part 7, so I don't know much about D4C, but I do love me some AC/DC. I also thought Shoota Thrill would be a cool same since Jojo's Stand involves wires._

 _ **R:** A JoJo/Joestar with an AC/DC Stand! YEEEEEES. Usually, anybody in JJBA who has names or Stands referencing AC/DC is a bad guy... Even if Valentine isn't actually evil. At all._

 _Considering that Valentine brought things and people from other universes using D4C, I'd say that the "JoJo-Verse" has many thousands (!) of universes so it's possible to have multiple versions of the Joestar and Brando families in addition to all the characters throughout Parts 1 - 6 (JoJoVerse 1) and Parts 7 - 8 (JoJoVerse 2). I think Eyes Of Heaven touches on the idea very briefly._

 _Is the Joestar Curse just that they all die? Or... Some of them die young?_

 _ **A:** Well as I just said, I didn't read Part 7 so I don't know much about Valantine other than that he is the President of the US and that he tried to rape a 14 years old woman. Still sounds cool as well as Diego's THE WORLD._

 _Well guys, I hope the chapter didn't suck too much, so until next chapter. Bye bye._


End file.
